For example, to connect a power cable of a power conditioner for a solar system or the like, a method is adopted in which a round contact is crimped to a core wire of the cable and then secured to a terminal board with a screw.
This method requires a large number of man-hours when making the connection in the field, and also tends to cause trouble owing to faulty screwing.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a terminal board into which core wires of cables are each inserted to establish connection at two portions i.e. a catching portion and a wedge portion.
However, in the structure of the cable connection disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, the connection is established just by elastic restoring forces of the catching portion and wedge portion. Thus, in a case where the core wire of a cable is stranded wire made from a plurality of solid wires, for example, the connection lacks stability.